Heart Of Green
by mattb3671
Summary: Valentine's Day entry for a contest over at another site that Ron runs... Not my usual smuff! Check it! Drakken&Shego! Part of the 'Evil' Smuff Universe. Oh, snap! Peace & Love, THANKS!


_I'm not even gonna intro this one..._

_Peace & Love y'all. Happy V-Day!_

_**Heart of Green**_

She had acted like a witch with a capital 'B' all day long.

She hated this day.

Stupid holiday invented by greeting card goons to bring grief to lonely people.

This morning, she had totally wrecked at least twenty-five synthoguys by ripping out their private parts in a workout session. Fakers.

The henchmen had been scared of her after watching, avoiding even talking to her, all day long. They had dodged her like the plague.

Dr. D had been 'involved' with some dingus, to busy to even look at her. Creep.

Later, Motor Ed had come by with some chocolates, trying to make a Valentine's claim on the girl with the 'green magic'.

"Yo, sweetums, you've got to know I love ya!" he said. "Yeah-ahhahhahhahh!"

"Oh, yer so sweet..." she had said, opening the box of confections, sexily imbuing one.

"But," She had smirked, "...you've got, like, _no chance_."

She had laid him out.

Hard.

Dumb ass.

Later, depressed, she went to Smarty Mart, incognito, looking for cheesecake, mint candles, and a decent facial mask.

She had stolen some candy from a baby. Just _because_.

Stupid kid. Stupid Mommy, all hyped because she had reproduced, somebody had loved her. Somebody had filled her belly with another life, somebody who had wanted her to know what was in his heart.

Stupid!

She stole everything. The cheesecake, the mask, the candles, the candy. Life.

This holiday was for losers. Losers! Love was for suckers!

Late in the evening, in their current lair, she ran a bath. A bubble bath. A big one. She lit the candles. A bath, a hot one, steam swirling, filling her rooms big bathtub. It was in her contract, a big bathtub. Humph.

She sat in the water until it was cold. The bubbles were gone. The candles died.

Valentine's Day. Whatta hoax. Whatta bunch of crap.

She sat before her vanity, dressed in her green 'man-jamas', slowly brushing out her raven toned waist length hair.

It was beautiful, her hair, but who cared? Beautiful hair, full lips, nice hips, and a top that she had caught stupid Possible's sidekick checking from time to time.

He had even called her 'cute', in the right light, one time. She didn't remember exactly when, but the stupid sidekick had said it. He had meant it, had been so damn truthfully nice about it.

Stupid! Stupid little boy.

Dumb Princess was most likely in his arms right now, kissing him, the little loser. Her _Valentine_, of course. She wouldn't have figured it out if it handn't of been for her, and Drakken's dumb 'boys, boys, boys' plan.

Sure, the sidekick adored her. Worshiped her. Stupid. Anybody could've seen it.

Stupid. Stupid, with her flippy red hair.

Stupid sidekick, following her like a puppy. A stupid puppy, loving her no matter what. Stupid Princess!

Stupid sidekick, kissing her. His stupid kisses making her feel loved. Now that she had stopped being so freakin' _high school_. The dumb sidekick LOVED her. Stupid!

She looked at herself in the mirror, brushing her hair out. Mean. Evil.

Unlovable.

_knock-knock_

"Who the hell is it?" Shego shouted. "Quit bothering me!"

A minute went by.

_knock-knock_

"What? Sheesh..." she stated, getting up, walking to the door.

She opened the door a bit.

Drakken.

"What do you want?" she harshed. "I'm off the clock!"

"Umm..." he started, sheepish. "...umm, I forgot. Nnnng, here..." he said, thrusting a small slip at her. "I forgot."

It was a small Valentine's card, really a post card, a flat card. It had Spider-Man on it, with a tome.

_'You've caught me in your web!'_

A little foil wrapped chocolate was pasted to it. Stuck to it. Glued to it.

Belonged to it.

_Worked_ for it.

**_'Kiss me'_** it said.

The foil had it printed on it.

_'oh my. oh God my. Oh God...'_

She threw the card down, grabbed him, and kissed him. Kissed Drakken. Black lips on blue. Kissed him.

Kissed him. She kissed him so he knew he had been kissed.

She broke.

"Uh..." she said.

"...nnng, ug..." he said.

They shared a look.

Shego snapped out of it first. "Doy..." she said. "As if!"

Dr.D smiled. Not the evil grin, but a smile. He stepped in, and closed the door to her room.

"I'm a bad man, Shego..." he said, "... and you're a bad girl..."

She, Shego, the heart of darkness, stood paused for a millisecond.

Could it be? I guess it could.

"Oh, trust me, _Drew_, you don't even know..." she whispered, moving in for the kill.

**_end - Happy Valentine's Day everybody! Didn't expect this, did ya? THANKS!_**


End file.
